Dog of War
by Baronben
Summary: Wu Fei is acting as a double agent, but is he working for OZ, or himself?
1. Dog of War 1

This is my first fanfic

_This is my first fanfic, so don't yell at me to much. I've avoided all Wu Fei fanfic, so I'm not sure if I've stolen this idea from some one else, if I have, oh well, I just have bad luck. In order to get this, you will have had to read Episode 0 Act 6. You can find a translation at [http://www.gundamwing.net/gwarchive.html][1]. _

_Remember, all these nice characters don't belong to me, the belong to the nice people at Bandi (action satifcation). If you don't feel like swearing at me in a public review, e-mail me at [Baronben@home.com][2] . _

"How beautiful the Earth looks. How it looms so large in space, streaked with white and blue and brown. Its light, stolen from the sun, drowns out the colonies and the stars.

Wu Fei meditated silently in the cockpit of Shenlong as it orbited the planet. The thirty-foot monster slowly rotated on its axis, flipping over and over again as it fell through the cosmos. "And yet, how much violence, how much injustice, how much war and murder this orb has unleashed on the universe. Even the colonies, even my own home, has because infected with the disease of Earth. That is why I was created, as an instrument of violence, as a dog of war."

"I was trained with one purpose in mind. I was to be phase 2 of Operation Meteor. I was to sweep in after phase 1 and dominate the Earth. I was to destroy all remnants of the Federation, OZ and Romerfeller."

"I accepted this as my purpose in life. I trained in every form of fighting ever invented in the history of Man; bomb making to Ikido. I can pilot a mobile suit better then any human ever could."

"Then I was briefed on what phase 1 was. To even think that a member of my clan would consent to a plan of this nature makes me spit with distaste. I had always thought that phase 1 was something honorable, a declaration of war or independence, some kind of warning shot that would allow the Federation to mount a defense that would do justice to me."

"But the real plan, even though it would cause the worse mass-murder in history, it has the cowardice and weakness of a women."

Wu Fei opened his eyes and pressed a small green button. A screen came up asking if he wanted to confirm the Delta V. He pressed the button again, and a small blue-green plume of fire came out of Shenlong's feet, and its orbit began to degrade, each orbit bringing it closer and closer to its destination.

Wu Fei closed his eyes again and whispered "I do this for you, Nataku. I live for you, I fight for you, I die for you. I do this because you did this for me. Nataku, you though me about the weak. You taught me who they are, what they are, and why they need to be protected by the strong, even though you never knew it. You taught me that the only purpose that the strong have in life is to defend the weak.I may have taught you about justice, but you taught me that the strong create the week, that the strong create the injustice of the universe."

"But phase 1 was about defending the week, it was about killing them. It was not about returning justice to the Earth, it would about replacing Earth's injustice with space's."

"That's why I ran from then, Nataku. That's why I ran from my clan, and took Shenlong with me. I ran because I was to weak to stop phase 1 directly, I had to stop phase 2 and hope that someone else would stop phase 1 for me. Forgive me, Nataku, forgive me. Though I fight in your name, I am not worthy to say it."

A final jet plume came from Shenlong leg's, bringing the machine perpendicular to Earth as it entered the atmosphere feet first. The Gundanium alloy turned a bright red as it fell through the air.

The computer bleeped "Reentry angle to steep. Recommend change to 32.7 degrees. Confirm?"

Wu Fei pressed a red button and the computer responded, "Steep reentry angle will lead to burn up. Recommend change to 32.7. Confirm?"

He once again pressed the red button and a warning message came up on the front screen "Heat tolerances at 80% of normal…heat shielding on the left leg third actuator at 30% capacity…Dragon Fang heat shielding at 60%…"

Wu Fei grunted and reached under a control panel, removing a circuit barker. The computer and all other electronics in the cockpit turned off. The only light he could see was from the rapidly approaching Earth.

He closed his eyes and prayed "Nataku, I am to weak. I was to weak to fight along side you on L5, and I am to weak to fight in your name now. I am sorry. If you wish, let me live and I will destroy OZ and kill Treize for you. If you do not wish, let me die, and I will join you in the West."

The Earth was so close now; Wu Fei could see the details of the oceans in the main screen. He could see the white crests of the waves as they sped along the surface of the Indian Ocean. He could make a Federation Marine flotilla out to his left and made a mental note to remember to destroy it. Now only a few hundred feet above the water he whispered to his wife "Its your choice. Make it soon", and the Gundam hit the water like a meteor.

To be continued….(if I'm not lazy)

   [1]: http://www.gundamwing.net/gwarchive.html
   [2]: mailto:Baronben@home.com



	2. Dog of War 2

Dog of War, Part 2

Dog of War, Part 2

Again, I don't own these characters, the good people at Bandi do (action satisfaction). Looks like this is turning into a little series, well not little, the outline is 3 pages so far. It helps if you've read the magna, you can find it at: [http://www.gundamwing.net/lagrange02/epzero-wufei.html][1]

All around Wu Fei could see the little oxygen bubbles sliding over the surface of Shenlong as it crashed through the water of the Indian Ocean. "I'm alive," he thought "I should have burned up in the atmosphere, I should have been crushed by the impact, but I am still alive. She wants me to live, to avenge her, to grow strong like her."

"The only way I can become strong is to seek revenge on the man who ordered the sterilization of our colony.It wasn't the federation that did it. It was OZ. I will get our revenge on OZ by cutting off the head of the dragon: Treize Khushrenada."

Wu Fei then turned his attention to more pressing matters. The Federation Marine fleet that he saw would soon come to investigate that 'meteor' crash. He reached under the panel and replaced the circuit barker. The lights in the cockpit and main computer came back online. "I will destroy the fleet in a public way, fulfilling the first goal of phase 2. Then I will make my move on Treize. 

After attacking the Marine fleet, Wu Fei his Gundam in one of the many inlets of Sri Lanka and waited for the news of his victory to be revealed to the public. The point of the public battles, he was told by his mentor Dr. O, was to convince the people of Earth that a war with the colonies would be an uphill battle against an enemy with superior technology. This would force the Federation to the bargaining tables with the colonies, the first step to independence and the eventual demilitarization of space.

Unfortunately, the public part of the plan was not going as expected. The Federation Marine blamed a tsunami for the loss of communication with the 7th fleet. What interested him more were the reports of explosions in a mobile suit factory in America and a military spaceport in Greece. The news reports made it clear that the causes of these explosions were still under investigation, but Wu Fei's suspicion was piqued. "Could there be more like me?" he wondered "Are there more Gundams? Were they given the same orders as me? Or are they just saboteurs from Earth attacking the Federation? I need to track them down and make sure that they do not interfere with my mission."

He turned off the news program and loaded up a search program to find information on the other two attacks. Wu Fei didn't fancy himself a much of a hacker, but he did know how to get around most of the Federation's firewalls. Within ten minutes he had found a classified order directing a Marine deep-sea search and dive team to the J-A-P point in the Sea of Japan. The order also placed them under the command of an OZ specials officer by the name of Zechs Marquise.He also found a report of a specialized mobile suit land recovery team being decimated in a few minutes by an unknown force.

"If these incidents were both caused by other mobile suits like mine, then there are 4 others like me sent from the colonies. I need to find them and confirm what their mission is."

He next turned his attention to Treize's location. One of OZ's worst kept secrets was where their headquarters was. Even a child knew that it was on the Normandy braches of France. But one of their best-kept secrets was of the security arrangements on the premises. 

An hour exploring the OZ computer system told Wu Fei that it was one of the most protected places on Earth. In addition to the obvious contingent of Leo's guarding the land and Cancers guarding the coast, the compound was split in over 30 sections, each of which could be sealed off with one-foot thick blast doors. Attacking the base with Shenlong was out of the question, as the entire base could sink over 50 into the ground, protected by shields that his Gundam could never hope to penetrate, during an attack. 

"There is no way I can kill Treize and get out alive." That thought was immediately followed by a reprimand for his cowardice. "Why do I care if I live or die? This life is not mine to lead it is yours. Why didn't you let me burn up in the atmosphere and let me die with out dishonoring the Long clan with my frailty? Forgive me Nataku…I am to weak to serve you."

"I need to survive because after Treize is dead, I need to prevent phase 1 of operation meteor. I was too weak to prevent it when I first heard about it on L5. But by avenging you Nataku, I will gain enough strength to do what I should have done in the first place." 

"I need to find another way in then by frontal assault. I need to find a way to get close to Treize with out arising suspicion. I must get within OZ its self. I must gain the trust of Treize…No I cannot crawl to him like a bug, begging for his trust. I need to gain the support of his immediate subordinate; I think her name is Une. She will give me access to Treize. I will kill him, her, and complete my duty to you Nataku."

Wu Fei laughed, "Treize you fool, giving weak and easily manipulated women positions of power. It will be your undoing, Treize Khushrenada"

Don't you hate it when they say To Be Continued….?

_ _

_ _

   [1]: http://www.gundamwing.net/lagrange02/epzero-wufei.html



	3. Dog of War 3

Don't own em, don't want to

_Don't own em, don't want to. The good people at Bandi (action satisfaction) and every one else who shelled out the millions for them do. Third part in a series that seems to be developing nicely. E-mail at [Baronben@home.com][1] if you want to tell me how bad it is._

_ _

Dog of War part 3

Wu Fei watched from an air duct as two OZ guards pass beneath him, oblivious to his presence. He was about to kill them both with a silenced pistol he had picked up on the Sri Lankaen black market before he traveled to France, were OZ headquarters was located. But then me remembered a less from his teacher Dr. O from several years ago.

Dr. O was standing over Wu Fei, after the 10-year-old child had failed another simulated infiltration exercise. "How did you find me?" panted the boy, his face starting to swell up from the injuries that his mentor gave him in punishment for failure. "I made no sound. No one saw me. I disabled the guards silently and efficiently"

Dr. O cut him off "And because you disabled them I found you. After you knocked them out, what did you do to them?"

"I…" Wu Fei tried to respond.

"You tried to hid them in a corner!" Dr. O yelled "You thought that no one would find them in a communications annex? You didn't think that no one would find them and know there was an intruder? The Federation may be foolish, but they are not as stupid as you; Chang Wu Fei of the Long clan!"

"Remember this, a dead man makes the most noise. A disabled man makes enough noise to alert an entire base. But an untouched man will make no noise, no sound, at all. You will try this exercise again, this time with a broken right femur."

The broken leg had healed, but the lesion had stayed within him. He let the guards pass and turn the corner before he silently fell from the air duct to the hallway. He knew that if he wanted to he could trade his life for Treize's, but he had another mission after this one. "I am sorry Nataku, but to become strong like you, I must first crawl" He thought as he picked the door marked in regal letters 'He Ladyship, The Corneal Une of OZ'

"This should be easier then I thought, judging by her title she must be a bureaucrat of some type. I just need to dangle the possibility of advancement before her, offer her the opportunity for public exposure of her accomplishments; she'll do what ever I want of her. 

The lock popped and he slowly opened the door. He knew that Une wasn't in her office; he had tracked her when he was in the air ducts and knew that she was in the communications room. He looked for any guards or cameras that he would need to disable, but saw none. The walls were completely white, except for one wall that held for monitors. In the middle of the room was a mahogany desk with one chair behind it, presumably for Lady Une, and two smaller chairs in front of the desk for guests. The only things on the desk were a computer screen, a telephone, and a picture frame. 

Wu Fei already had his plan ready. He needed to immediately impress her and then tantalize her with visions of the power that he could give her. He hadn't decided if he would tell her outright of his plans to kill Treize, instead waiting to see how attached she was to her boss. 

He heard high heels resound against the marble floors of the hallway. Wu Fei stood at military attention 2 feet away from the door. His plan was to say when she entered "I sunk the 7th fleet. There are 4 more like me. I can help you."

But that plan was never carried out. Instead of a flabbergasted look on his target's face he saw the barrel of a high-powered pistol. Holding the gun was Lady Une, her face not holding a look of fear or surprise, but a half crocked smile. "If the rest of the people sent down by the colonies are of the same low caliber as you, I see no reason why OZ was even placed on high alert" she said, not moving the gun a centimeter. 

   [1]: mailto:Baronben@home.com



	4. Dog of War 4

Dog of War 4 of 

Dog of War 4 of ?

_Don't own em, don't want to. They belong to the very nice people of Bandi (action satisfaction) and every one else who invested. Don't feel like swearing in public? E-mail me at [Baronben@home.com][1]. Don't worry, no Yaoi or Yuri in this (I'm not that kind of guy Mr. President). Though there is a bit of violence in this chapter, so make sure no one is looking over your shoulder, because I know _you're_ of age to be reading this. _

_ _

__Wu Fei stared at the gun, his face kept unemotional by a lifetime of harsh training. The words 'mission scrub' ran through his head. "How did this happen?" he demanded of himself "I snuck in through an underused swear drain. I left no trace, no footprint to give me away. I reprogrammed the heat and pressure sensors to ignore me. I left less evidence then a ghost. How? How did she find me?"

Lady Une, still smiling, interrupted his train of thought. "I should kill you now, but you got in here. You may be of some use to me."

Wu Fei ignored her; he was busy reformulating the mission objectives. "Get the gun. Kill her. Kill a guard. Get the gun. Get to the armory. Get eight packs of high impact plastic explosive, detonator switch. Destroy blast doors on way to Treize. Kill Treize. Get to communications room. Broadcast warring pertaining to phase 1 on all public channels. Hold out until out of ammunition. Detonate remaining explosive on self."

Once again, Une interrupted his train of thought "I know what you are thinking, little boy. You want this gun and you want to kill me. You've lost whatever chance you had to complete whatever mission you were on, and believe me I will know what that mission is soon enough, and now you want to get out of here."

Not even his years of training could keep Wu Fei's eyes from widening a bit in surprise. "She's wrong about me wanting to escape, but she guessed by next moves perfectly. Who is this woman?" He thought as he regained his composure. 

The flash of fear on Wu Fei's face was all that Une needed to confirm her suspicions. "So, little boy, were you sent to kill me? How were you planning to do it? A shot to the back of the head with that pistol?" Nodding to silenced pistol hanging from his side. "But since you were smart enough to get this far into the base, you must know that the security system is tied to my heart rate. If it stops, the base goes in to lockdown. Of course" she said mockingly, she could see that her bluff had fooled him "you were planning to get the sensors of me and on to you before my heart stopped."

This brought a new look of surprise to his face, but he quickly caught it and returned his face to its unemotional state. "Solders are so easy to control," Lady Une thought, still smiling and holding the gun a foot from Wu Fei's head "just play off their worst fear. In this boy's case that fear is failure."

"But who is this child? He bypassed all our security systems. The cameras, the guards, the heat and pressure sensors, none of them even registered failing! I only knew some one was hear because the door was unlocked. If I didn't lock the door whenever I left my office, if I was a little less perceptive, a tad less paranoid, I would be dead. If the colonies sent down more like this one, OZ is in for some hard times. 

With out moving her head, she yelled down the hallway "Hans! Alex! Get in here! Delta 5! Delta 5!"

Two immaculacy dressed solders ran in, their unsure hands groping for their sidearms. Wu Fei sized them up immediately. "There is fear and uncertainty in their eyes. They are honor guards. They've never been faced with something like this before. They haven't fired a gun since basic training."

Out of habit Une turned to face them. "Call house security and tell…"

That instead of distraction was all that Wu Fei needed. Within a second he and drawn his gun and shot both the guards in the head. As their limp and lifeless bodies fell to the ground, he turned his attention to Une, but out of the corner of his eye he saw the spark of a gunshot. He felt the familiar bite of a bullet entering his body. "Damm" he thought "right elbow, my gun arm. She's smart" he though as his right arm went limp, forcing him to drop the gun.

Not that that he was finished fighting. He charged at Une, taking from his left sleeve a hidden dagger. A second shot, this time to his left knee, put him on the ground with Une standing above him, the gun once again aimed at his head. 

The ringing in his ear dissipated, he could hear alarm klaxons and the sound of guards coming towards him. "Time for an all or nothing gambit" he thought.

"I destroyed the 7th fleet. There are 4 more like me. I can help you." he cried out.

"Prove it" Une immediately responded. 

"Phase 1 of operation meteor entails moving a colony in the L5 sector to the LaGrange point and dropping it on the Earth."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I have my reasons."

Wu Fei's vision was growing black "Nataku, I have failed you more then I could have possibly imagined." "Why did you let me live, only to be captured and killed by OZ? Why did you let a weakling like me survive? He murmured as he passed out. 

Lady Une heard this and wondered, "Who is Nataku, and more importantly, who is this boy? He fights with disregard for his own life so that he might save the lives of others, like Treize-samma."

She heard a guard enter "Get a med-team here yesterday!" She snapped at him

"Don't you mean two med-teams, M'lady?" he asked

"No you idiot. They are dead. We need to save this boy."

And yet another To Be Continued…

__

   [1]: mailto:Baronben@home.com



	5. Dog of War 5

Title: Dog of War 5 of 

Dog of War 5 of ?

Don't own em, don't want to. They belong to the bleary eyed, over worked accountants at Bandi (action satisfaction) instead of the writers and drawers that it should. Don't want to swear at me in public? E-mail me at [_Baronben@home.com_][1]

_ _

Even before he awoke, Wu Fei knew that he was captured. Some subconscious part of him felt the restraints holding his arms and legs. But he knew what to do; he had spent months training for this situation. He forced himself into a meditative trance were he could control his heart and respiration rate. Then, ever so gently, he tested the bonds. "Standard issue OZ medi-restraints. I should be able to get out of them rather easily." He thought. 

"He's awake" he heard an unfamiliar voice say, "Take a look at this muscle tension graph, your Excellency, see here in the left and right bi and triceps. Its either he's awake and testing the strength of the restraints or he has muscle spasms. But if he is who you say he is, sir, I don't think they would pick someone with a tick. Yah, the kid that they picked up did the same thing in the Federation Military Hospital, but they only noticed after they check the records after the explosion."

"You might as well open your eyes, little boy, we know that you are awake and you have an important visitor." The more familiar voice of Lady Une said.

Wu Fei kept his eyes closed, trying to figure out his next move. "I've already told her about Phase 1, but I need to prove my self to her so she'll trust me." He thought.

"So this is the boy who is causing so much trouble to the Marine? You know there are a few admirals who would like to see you hanged," a voice said.

The voice made Wu Fei's eye's bolt open. He didn't need sight to confirm whom the voice came from though. He had studied it for years, learning its every pitch and inflection. His mind screamed 'Treize Khushrenada'

Immediately he recalled all the ways to kill a man using one's hands "Hit the trachea and crush the esophagus, death in 3 minutes. Gouge the eyes and thrust figures into the brain, death in 30 seconds. Crush the Adam's Apple, death in 5 minutes. Punch the nasal cavity through the brain, instant death."

But then the more rational part of his mind took over. "It will take 3 seconds to get my hands free. Then it will take 7 seconds to free my legs. There are 3 armed guards and Lady Une. I will be restrained and knocked out. I will never have a chance to kill Treize again."

"Forgive me, Nataku. I live for you, I die for you, I fight for you, I will destroy OZ and kill Treize in your name and your name alone."

Wu Fei for the first time looked upon his enemy. He had seen his picture thousands of times before, but all of those pictures had either been released by OZ PR or taken by the media at carefully choreographed press conferences. At times like those, Treize looked almost like a God, his face shining thanks to a professional makeup artist, his uniform perfectly pressed.

But what Wu Fei saw was a harried young man who for the first time in his life felt out of his depth. One of the reasons OZ won so many victories was because it always had a technical advantage. First it was mobile suits verses solders, now it was Taurses verse Leos. OZ won not only because it had better pilots, but also because it had better engineers. 

But the Gundams had destroyed this balance, and Treize was the first to realize this. The nights that he had spent trying to find the Gundam's next target, the meals he spiked trying to find a way to defeat them had taken their toll. His normally bright face was slack and covered with stubble. But his eyes, Wu Fei saw, though blood shot held a brightness that said that this man not a mere bureaucrat that sent solders to their death with out a second thought. The eyes told him that that here was a man who solders would flock to, a man who would inspire their loyalty, a man who solders would die for.

"He will be hard to kill, Nataku" Wu Fei thought with out taking his eyes from Treize, "but he will breath his last breath at my hands."

Treize began to speak, "I'm sorry for the restraints, but Lady Une insisted after your performance yesterday. I must congratulate you on that, not many people have the ability to make it through the security system. You are truly a skilled young man."

Treize was tapped on the shoulder by an officer who whispered something in his ear. "It looks like one of your compatriots stuck again," Treize said as he turned to leave, "Lady Une will continue the briefing."

Lady Une stood up and removed the restraints once the door had closed behind Treize. "I understand that you must keep up appearances. Therefore I will assign you targets to destroy that will benefit both you and Treize-samma. Your first target will be the Lake Victoria base. This base both produces the next generation Taurus mobile suit, and trains its pilots. Treize-samma does not like this mobile suit because its automated battle software has the ability to override the pilot's commands, Treize-samma does not agree with this. We will downgrade the security…"

"I don't need that," Wu Fei interrupted, "I will destroy the base on my own."

"Okay" she replied, "Afterwards, we will contact you with your next mission."

"How? I will not give you my location or my plans."

"OZ intelligence is very good at what they do"

Wu Fei does some kickass motorcycle driving, bombs Lake Victoria, pisses Noin Off, I won't write it, watch the episode.

And for now kiddies To Be Continued…

   [1]: mailto:Baronben@home.com



	6. Dog of War 6

Dog of War part 6 of 

Dog of War part 6 of ?

Don't own em, don't want to. They belong not to I (sigh) but to those nice little CPA's at Bandi (action satisfaction) and Sun coast Anime. No Yaoi, no Slash, no Yuri (what a boring story this is! J) 

3 weeks after his attack on Victoria Base, Wu Fei saw the contact from Lady Une. He had hidden Shenlong in one of the deep lakes of Xichin, a nation-state that had once been part of China before the country collapsed into competing provinces. 

On his way back from a produce shop, he saw a green piece of electrical tape on a flagpole. 2 days latter he saw the confirmation sign; a glass juice bottle placed near that pole.

While in the hospital recovering from the wounds he had received from her, Lady Une had given him a series of dead drop signals that she would use to contact him. "We can't just call you on the phone" she explained to him, "for obvious reasons, neither of us can have any public contact. Nor can you just waltz in and talk to me. More then one undercov… I mean solder, has been exposed by louse lipped guards. You will have to sneak in again. I'll see if I can loosen security any, but for the same reasons, I cannot be to obvious."

And so Wu Fei had to travel back to OZ headquarters in Normandy. "This is taking to long," he thought as he stood staring at the bottle. "I can't just keep playing the role of Une's lap dog, going were she wills, destroying what she points at. I will take Shenlong to France. If Une doesn't give me an opportunity to strike at Treize, I will attack then are there."

But as it did every other time Wu Fei contemplated a suicide mission, the little kernel of self-doubt took over. "The base is guarded by over 100 Leos and the base its self can be lowered into a 120 meter tunnel, were it is shielded by 3, 5 meter screens. What is the point of avenging Nataku if it means that Phase 1 will be carried out, and the ultimate injustice preformed? Is that what Nataku wanted when she charged me to protect the weak, as she did for me?"

"Coward!" he screamed at himself, but he knew there was truth in what he had just thought. Stopping Phase 1 was definitely more important then his own life, maybe even more important then Nataku's sprit. He knew he had to survive, even if it meant dishonoring his own name by not avenging Nataku.

"If I kill Treize I must do it as a coward, then I must do it. Just as long as he knows who killed him and why. While I'm in the base I will disable the support struts that allow the base to hide underground. I will mine the mobile suit barracks. Then if Une doesn't present me with the opportunity, I will kill Treize then and there.

Wu Fei crouched in the air duct, studying Une through a vent. She was standing in a map room, he hand clenched behind her back as if trying to restrain themselves from slapping the young officer she was berating, for what he thought was his failure to move a Federation mobile suit corps on to the inactive/repair schedule.

"Because the 5th Corps is still operational, our tactics for Estonia are no longer valid. Because of you we must 9 mobile suit carriers and their mobile suits to that region. Because of you failure, we must move over 1000 people from out Pacifica Theater to your section." She yelled.

"I'm sorry Lady Une. The 5th's general complained loudly, an I didn't want to endanger operational security by pressing to hard." The officer responded sheepishly.

"I don't want excuses, just results. Fix the problem and report back."

The officer came to attention and saluted. "Yes Mamm!" he called out and turned on his heel and marched off. 

Wu Fei studied Lady Une as an assassin would study a target, because he knew that someday he would most likely have to kill her. He thought that it was a shame, there were far to few strong women in the world. "They seem to always die the soonest." He thought as he noted that Une looked over her left shoulder every time she heard a sound. "They die because they defend the weak, as you did for me, Nataku."

But that was in the future, today Wu Fei had to meet with Lady Une, not kill her. He silently unscrewed the vent and fell the 10 feet from the ceiling to the floor, landing with only a small 'umph' as he shifted his mussels in a precise fashion that absorbed most of the sound.

But the small noise announced to Une the boy's presence as if he had walked in the front door. "Hello Wu Fei," she said with out looking up at the child, "sit down."

She typed a command into the computer, which caused the room to darken, and a holographic projection of the globe to appear in the center of the room. The globe was covered in red and blue dots. "The blue dots represent OZ bases and tactical assets. The red dots represent the same for the Federation." She said as she typed in more commands into the computer.

Now blue lines came out of the blue dots, heading for the red ones. When a blue line came to a red dot, the dot would become blue, and a new line would come from it, heading for the next Federation base. A small timer near the floor said that all of this was supposed to occur within 92 hours.

"You're planning a coup! Wu Fei shouted out as he watched the globe turn, each rotation becoming bluer.

Une typed one more command and looked up. "Smart boy."

The globe disappeared and in its place a giant spreadsheet came up, detailing the projected strength of both sides and OZ's expected expenditures. Wu Fei was used to these kinds of projections from his time as a scholar on L5. He touched a cell and the data behind the projection would appear. After studying it for a few moments he looked up and said, "You project losing only 500 mobile suits, compared to your estimate of destroying over 25,000 federation armaments. Someone must have lied and downplayed their projected loses and it snowballed into this, its like your analysts are in a fantasy world."

"No" Une replied, "Those are the Federation's own estimates. Last year they did an investigation as to what they would suffer if they launched an attack on OZ and the Specials. That's why we are rebelling, the Federation wants to destroy us, and if we let them build up their armaments, they will destroy us. We have superior pilots and equipment, but they are gaining on us Wu Fei."

He thought about this for a while. "Why are they doing this? Obviously the Federation will never attack them, OZ is too entrenched in the Federation's command structure for them to just throw OZ out. There must be some other reason. Is this Rommerfeller's doing? Are they behind OZ? Are they just using it as a military wing? But Treize is a member of Rommerfeller, would he let his own be used like this? Or is Rommerfeller giving him something that OZ cannot?"

"But the shift in power could work to my advantage. When the coup occurs the federation will be thrown into disarray. If I could then kill Treize OZ would be in the same situation. I could destroy both organizations and move on to preventing Phase 1."

"What do you want of me?" he asked.

"There will be a top secret meeting of top Federation officials at the New Edwards Base in 12 days. They will be there to discus the problem that you and the other Gundam pilots present." Une explained. "We need you to spread the information about this meeting to your compatriots and encourage them to disrupt this meeting. There they will engage our defenses. The Federation officers will be evacuated with a plane with OZ markings. Intelligence suggests that one of the pilots will destroy this plane. Treize, I and a Federation General by the name of Spetiem will evacuate in a plane with civilian markings to an OZ armada off the coast of Senegal. The loss of their leaders will but the Federation at a disadvantage, which we will use to launch our coup."

Wu Fei didn't hear the last sentence that Lady Une said. When she revealed Treize's location, time stood still for him. He immediately started calculating variables. "NEB is in Kenya. If I steal a mobile suit carrier I can be in Senegal in 45 minutes. He will have defense forces though. I must contact anther pilot and have him create a diversion. Treize will be on the flagship. I will find him and kill him. The hard part will be finding another pilot and contacting him beforehand to get his cooperation."

"I agree on one condition." he said.

"What?" Une asked.

"I need to have access to your intelligence networks, to contact the other pilots."

"Done. Your username is sutmp575, your password is mnth92=@."

Wu Fei gets in contact with Trowa, attacks Treize, louses and sulks. The episodes out there, watch it. 

And guess what…To Be Continued. 


	7. Dog of War 6.5

Sorry, sorry, sorry for the lateness of this. Darn school and job (stupid college students, wanting their books on time). I wanted to make this longer, but I'm helping my sister move in to her dorm tomorrow and working most of Monday, and I promised to get something off before Labor Day, so here it is.

Dog of War 6.5

Parings: None (you should know that by now)

Warnings: I write very un-well

Notes: sorry sorry, sorry, I will have more of that done, epically because it seems like there's a Wu Fei Renaissance going on!

Wu Fei stood outside the door of a modest 3-room apartment of one of the poorer districts of Athens. He stood 4 steps to the right of it. In training he had learned that the peephole of this kind of door has a 32-degree line of site on either side. He stood 34 degrees away. 

According to various reports on the databases that Une had given him access to, a young man of 20 lived here, taking care of his senile grandmother. His income was derived from working part time in a local tool and die shop. He was a member of the Eastern Orthodox Church, and gave 3 percent of his income to its charity. 

But other databases showed that the only resident of this apartment was a boy of 16 who had mysteriously appeared around the same time that he had come to earth. 

It had taken Wu Fei over 110 hours of straight work to find this boy, Trowa Barton was his name. He had finally tracked him by looking at the waste measurements of every residence in the areas that OZ intelligence thought the Gudams where. Colonists produce less trash because there is less space. Trowa Barton had not compensated for the difference Wu Fei had noticed it. 

He would have preferred to use some one who had not made such a mistake, but OZ's Coup was in 3 days. When the snake tries to kill the bear, Wu Fei's plan was, the Mongoose would decapitate the snake and kill the bear. 

Wu Fei thought of himself as a Mongoose. Be quick and silent, he was taught as a youth, move when your enemy is not looking, strike where he cannot see. Only be noticed to distract your enemy from your real target. Each move should be a feint with in a feint. 

But to kill such a large snake, two Monogeneses would be needed. While he would easily kill Treize and his entire escort with Shen-Long, Treize had to die by his sword, not Shen-Long's. He could not do both at once. He needed Trowa to occupy the escort mobile suits so he could deal with Treize uninterrupted. 

However, he did not know how to approach Barton and to convince him to take this mission. His masters on the L5 colony had not educated him about the other pilots, and he dared not try to track him or inquire with the other townsfolk about him. If this Torwa's training was anything like his own, he would notice Wu Fei before the information he collected would do him any good. Though he hated to, he would have to play this by ear. 

He stood in front of the door and raised his hand to knock on it, but before his fist could land on the wood, it swung inwards and Wu Fei looked at the barrel of a large caliber pistol, behind which was Trowa Barton.

Neither boy said anything. 

This WILL be continued. 


	8. Dog of War 7

Title: Dog of War 7

Title: Dog of War 7

Author: Ben Spigel Baronben@home.com

Parings: none

Warnings: I write with un-well grammar

Archive: Fanfiction.net (when its up) under Baronben, but if you want it, ask

Sorry that there are such lengths between updates, don't complain to me. Call Conard High school and tell them to give less homework.

His voice a quite emotionless monotone Trowa stared at Wu Fei and said "Get in."

Wu Fei, not wanting to argue with the gun followed the pilot into the small apartment. The apartment was empty except for the furniture, which he assumed came with it. The windows covered with drapes, and the drapes backed by bulletproof Teflon. 

"Who are you?" Trowa asked Wu Fei with out changing the position of the gun, currently aimed at his head.

"You are Trowa Barton"

Trowa said nothing as Wu Fei continued. "You pilot the mobile suit known to OZ as 04, a heavily armed suit with out flight capabilities."

He could see Trowa increases the pressure on the trigger slightly. "He thinks I am an OZ assassin, as I would under the same circumstances. He will kill me if I do not make my case" he thought.

"In 3 days OZ will launch a coup d'état against the Federation. I can destroy both at the same time if you corroborate with me." He said.

"Who are you?" Trowa asked again, his eyes and gun never leaving Wu Fei.

"You have heard of the meeting of the Federation leadership at New Edwards Air Force Base, OZ made sure that all of the Gundam pilots know about it." He continued, ignoring Trowa's questions. "The expect us to attack, whereupon Treize will split the leaders into two groups. We will kill the doves, while Treize will use one of the hawks to declare war on the colonies. With the vacuum in leadership, OZ will launch a take over of Federation bases and territories. Using the ensuing confusion to their advantage they will most likely have control of the Earth with in 96 hours."

"We shouldn't interfere." Trowa said

"Explain." Wu Fei demanded, wanting to see how smart this pilot was. Had he, independently and with out the help of OZ, found out about the coup d'état? 

"Are mission was to destroy the Federation. There is no difference if I do it or if OZ does. The mission is all that matters."

Wu Fei felt disappointed and relived at the same time. On one hand he was glad that Trowa didn't yet know about Trieze's plans after the coup. He was taught early on that the only good information was the information that he alone knew. But it was disappointing the Trowa didn't see that there was no difference between OZ and the Federation. 

"But," Wu Fei replied, "What if we could destroy both at the same time? That would complete the letter and the sprit of the mission."

"The mission has no sprit. We were created for a purpose. Mine was to destroy the Federation. As long as the mission is finished, I am satisfied."

"You Fool!" Wu Fei uncharacteristically shouted. Trowa reinforced his grip on the gun and shifted his eyes to see if he could detect any investigation into the yell. "We are here to protect the colonies from the corrupt governments of Earth. It doesn't matter what the rulers of Earth call themselves, the Federation or OZ, they are still run by the same people with the same goals and methods. If we mealy destroy the Federation, we just allow Earth to change the masks and keep on oppressing the Colonies, we do nothing, and we change nothing. In order to protect the colonies, to protect the weak, we must destroy all that would oppress them."

"Hmmm." Trowa mumbled, "Your mission, while the outcome seems preferential, presents an unacceptable risk in exposing us to an unknown amount of enemy forces"

"Idiot" Wu Fei grumbled, calming down as he realized that getting angry would not bring the pilot over to his side. "It does not matter what their numbers are, we are more powerful. The Federation and OZ can do nothing against us when we fight solo. Think about what two Gundams can do."

"Maybe we are powerful, but we are not strong. Strength is the ability to control power. Maybe we will have that in the future, and at that time we will attempt to destroy OZ."

Wu Fei crouched down, his head still tracked by the barrel of Trowa's pistol. "He's wrong," he thought "but so am I. We can destroy OZ and the federation in one swoop. But the attack on Treize's Armada is dangerous, unknown forces, unknown variables. But there are no risks that will prevent me from avenging Nataku, from killing Treize. I have to have Trowa, I have to do this, no matter what the cost."

"You must want something." Wu Fei said, hoping to gain Trowa's cooperation by making a deal with him. "I do have some contacts, I can get you things."

Trowa sighed a looked down as if shamed. For the first time Wu Fei saw emotion in Trowa's face and blood filled his cheeks. "I want some information on another pilot. His name is Quatra Rabba Winner. I want you to get everything that OZ and every other intelligence agency has on him, and then I want you to destroy all copies of it, erase him completely."

"Done." Wu Fei replied without thinking. "We will rendezvous in 2 days at 1600 hours in the Kenya refuel station. I will reveal the rest of the attack plan at that time."

To be continued

Sorry that this is so bad, its really just filler for the next chapter that will be Much Much Much better. But I did decide to add in a Trowa/Quatra sub-plot. Flame me at Baronben@home.com


	9. Dog of War 8

Title: Dog of War 8

Title: Dog of War 8

Pairings: 5+4

Warnings: None, except for my syntax poor

Author: Ben Spigel [Baronben@home.com][1]

Archive: Fanfiction.net search for Baronben, or just ask

"I failed." Wu Fei though, "I failed. I failed. I failed"

Shen-Long sunk in the water, air bubbles sliding along the scared Gundainum armor.The Gundam sunk faster then the ships around it, water replacing air through the holes in their sides. "I failed." repeated to himself, "Nataku I failed you. My only goal in life was to never fail you again. I failed you."

He replayed the entire day in his head in an instant, looking at his every mistake, his every miss-step. It had started off as he planed. He met Trowa and gave him the information on Quatra, who read it and then burned it. They both set off to New Edwards Air Force Base, but stayed back and let the other pilots do most of the work, saving them selves for the battle at sea. Amazed at the other pilots stupidly, he saw the pilot known as Heero Yui kill all the remaining doves in the Federation. Still on plan, he told the rest about what happened, and then he and Trowa stole a transport plane and left for the Armada off the West African coast. He later heard on an open radio channel about Treize arming the nuclear missiles. 

At first the attack had gone as planed, 3 ships sunk in the first barrage. He had left Trowa to deal with the remaining ships as he attempted to board Treize's ship. Lady Une had presented an unexpected obstacle, but her weak suit and weak will were easily dealt with.

Then the battle; the way Trieze presented himself, the way he held his saber demanded hand to hand battle. Wu Fei replayed the battle in his head. Every move that he made was perfect, every attack parry and repost was technically perfect, executed with the speed and skill that he had gained though a life time of work. While Treize was also a proficient fencer, Wu Fei saw no problem with the fight. Then the mistakes happened. He dodged a quick cut from Treize and retreated back to a wall, which he used to jump off of to start a quick attack, one that he had practiced over and over again in space. Then he felt the coolness of steal on his neck, and knew immediately that he had failed. There is no way to escape a saber on one's neck, no matter what way you move, no matter how fast, the saber is always at your neck. 

"How? How did I lose? Every move that I made was perfect! What did I do wrong? Answer me Nataku! Why didn't you just let him kill me? I'm worthless now, worthless to you, worthless to the colonies, worthless to my home. Nataku, why didn't I die instead of you? You could have done this, you could have killed Treize, you could have saved the colonies from OZ. But I can do none of these. I can kill only when I have the advantage that Shen-Long gives me. When I am on an equal level with my opponent, I am useless.

Through his closed eyelids he could see the red warnings lights that signed that the pressure was beyond all tolerances. He could hear the grinds and moans of the metal being crushed by the weight of water. He could feel his body responding to the pressure as well. At the edge of his sight he could see black slowly moving to the center. He could feel his breathing become more labored, he could sense his heart beating as hard as it could to try to force the blood up through his veins."Just let me die Nataku! I failed you. Just let me die!" he yelled before lowering his head and whispering, "I just want to be with you again." Black overtook his eyes as he blacked out from the pressure

******************************************************************

"Sir!" Lady Une yelled as she drew to attention and saluted to Treize. She had already been berated for her use of nuclear arms against the pilots. In her hand she carried a think folder marked "Compartmentalized/Top Secret". 

"Sir," she repeated, "here is the psychological profile of the subject Chang Wu Fei." as she handed it to Trieze, who was sitting in a plush leather chair in his office, which was recently decimated by the Gundam. "I just want to apologize for not killing Chang when I had the chance. I will not pass up the opportunity again. He will die"

"I trust that you are capable of stopping him Lady. Give me a quick rundown of the profile if you will." Treize replied.

Une opened up the folder and flipped through a few pages. "Sir, the doctors who analyzed him say that he was created as a military machine. His body is primed for battle; his muscles are developed to their maximum level possible with out compromising his speed. EKG shows that his reflexes are beyond human. Either he is genetically modified or has gone through some sort of training that is beyond anything that we can conceive of.

As for the psychological review, they warn us that it may not be complete because they could never actually interview him, but they were able to give us something. You may know that during his recuperation he was often heard muttering the word 'nataku'. Some research shows that nataku is the name of an Chinese women warrior from antiquity, believed in by the Long Clan."

"The Long Clan. They where exiled to the L5 colony a century ago, if I recall." Treize interrupted.

"Yes, Sir." Lady Une continued, "The psychologists seem to think that he has some sort of obsession with the image of this nataku, either in a purely historical context or, more likely they believe, as the personification as a real human being."

"So he loves her, I take it?"

"That's what they believe sir."

"Is there anyway that we can use this?"

"Well, Sir, it seems to suggest that Chang comes from the L5 colonies and is associated with the martial arts cult Long Clan that resides there. I would suggest targeting the colony for demolition ahead of schedule, and using the vulnerability of the colony to missile attack against Chang."

"Lady, I trust you to do what is necessary to protect the Earth."

"Yes Sir." Lady Une said as she drew to attention and then turned on her foot and left the room, leaving the folder behind with Treize who started to leaf through it. 

**********************************************************************

Wu Fei woke up and felt the uneven heat of a fire. "Your awake" he heard Trowa say. 

"Why didn't you let me die?" he asked, forcing each word out of his damaged throat. 

"That would not be beneficial to the mission. The Federation may have been destroyed, but considering that OZ activated nuclear weapons, they need to be destroyed also. I will not let an asset destroy its self." 

Wu Fei slowly sat up and positioned himself on a log around the fire, as did Trowa. For a while they sat in silence, reflecting on the day's mission. After they had both eaten the soup given by the girl whom Trowa claimed was his co-worker in the circus that he used for a cover Wu Fei spoke. "What are we going to do now?"

"…" Trowa replied

For another hour they sat in silence, the stillness only interrupted by the girl refilling they coffee. Wu Fei spoke up again. "What did you want with that Quatra person?"

"He is part of my mission" Trowa answered. Something in his voice demanded that Wu Fei not follow up further. 

"My Gundam…" Wu Fei started to say.

"…is safe, hidden in the forest" Trowa uncharacteristically snapped. He seemed angered and put on guard by the last question."

Wu Fei took this as a sign to say nothing. Trowa started the next conversation 2 hours later. "What should we do now?"

"I'll take my Gundam and try to avenge Nataku. Treize will not survive." With that he got up and walked away to Shen-Long

"Do not forgive me, Nataku. What I did was beyond forgiveness. I failed you once again. The first time I failed you I promised rather to die then to do it again. And now I have. I deserve to die, but death is to good for someone like me. I will wander this earth until I can avenge you, then maybe I can bare to see you in the West."

To be Continued

   [1]: mailto:Baronben@home.com



End file.
